The invention can be used in many exercises, but the bench press is the exercise best suited to its uniqueness. Many body builders and power lifters do what are called "negative reps" to gain muscle size and strength. Unfortunately this requires a lifting partner to lift the heavy weight off the lifter's chest. The present weight release enables a lifter to perform heavy negatives by himself.
The bench press is an exercise that usually dictates a spotter be present. When a lifter fails to complete a lift the spotter assists him. The present weight release eliminates the need for a spotter during this exercise.